


I Feel Pretty

by SwagginOnADragon (verhalen)



Series: Kissed By Fire [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 21st Century, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Piercing, Consensual Kink, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, Domination, F/M, Femdom, Jon In Lingerie, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Modern AU, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Woman on Top, Women's Underwear, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/SwagginOnADragon
Summary: In which Ygritte punishes Jon and he likes it.





	I Feel Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).



In the months that they'd been living together, Jon and Ygritte had a very healthy, active and passionate sex life. The only time when they weren't intimate was usually when one or the other was sick or too tired, and fortunately that didn't happen often. Going one or two days without made them hunger for it, and the sex would be especially intense and explosive when they coupled again.

It had been four days, because of schedule - Ygritte had been staying later than usual at the university, preparing for exams, and when she came home it was late enough and she was tired enough that she would eat and go straight to bed. There was no other evidence of things cooling off; they would text during the day, with promises of what they'd do to each other when they got some free time. It was just a matter of inconvenient timing. But four days was four days. Jon thought about Ygritte the entire drive home from work, and when he got in the door, he felt ready to explode.

He needed to masturbate, something he hadn't had to do much since they started living together. Normally if he did masturbate, Ygritte would want him to take a few photos or a short video with his phone and sent it to her. But she was busy studying, and the need was too great.

And yet, as he went to the bathroom to do it, it felt too cold and clinical, and his mind went back to the things he'd seen at work. He needed the release, but he needed... something to help.

Without really thinking of it, he went to the laundry hamper. He pulled out a pair of Ygritte's used panties, smiling at them - some women wore lingerie, and Ygritte wore things like Star Wars and Spongebob underwear. This one had a Wonder Woman design. He took it back with him to the bed, and breathed in her scent as he began to stroke himself.

Jon wasn't the type to finish quickly; he'd edge himself a few times before giving in to his release. This made the orgasm stronger, and also had trained him to be a better lover, making sure his partner came first. And here and now, he wanted to savor the scent of the woman he loved, the woman he missed and ached for.

He was so lost in the frenzied pleasure of edging himself and the fantasy of eating Ygritte's pussy that the sound of the key in the lock barely registered, and by the time he heard Ygritte's voice call "Jon?" and her footsteps paused in the bedroom doorway, he was too far gone to stop. Their eyes met and it sent Jon over the edge, shuddering and gasping as he spurted over his stomach.

Ygritte waited a minute for Jon to recover and then she put her hands on her hips and said, "Well, what do we have here."

"I, er." Jon blinked. "I'm sorry, I know I usually message you but I didn't want to disturb you..." He sat up, feeling self-conscious. "But you're here?"

"No, this is just a hologram." Ygritte rolled her eyes. "You know nothing, Jon Snow." Then more seriously, she said, "I was able to take my work home with me tonight. Of course, now I'm not particularly in the mood to study."

Before Jon could respond, Ygritte began undressing, and soon she was sitting on his face and he ate her like a starving man. The sight, scent and taste of her, and the sounds she made, had Jon hard again, and when she came, he almost came as well. When she climbed down from his face she saw that he was leaking precum, and he was stroking himself again, not able to help it.

Ygritte smacked his hand away from his cock. "You're a naughty boy, Jon Snow. Touching yourself without permission."

Jon let out a little whimper. "I know I need to be punished, but I need to come so badly -"

Ygritte nodded. "I'll let you come. I'll deal with an appropriate punishment for you later."

With that, she straddled his hips, sank down onto his cock, and rode him into the sunset.

 

_

 

The next day was Ygritte's exams. To celebrate an end to the chaos and stress, Jon took her out for dinner. Neither of them liked to dress up, but Jon managed to wear a button-down shirt and tie, and Ygritte a flowered sundress, for the occasion. Jon had originally intended to go right home after their meal and the two relax with a bubble bath and a massage, but Ygritte suggested they go shopping at a nearby upscale department store "while we're all dressed up".

Jon felt like grumbling, but he wanted to make Ygritte happy - she'd had so much stress this past week. So he conceded, and after the check was paid for their dinner, they drove over.

Though Jon refrained from grumbling at Ygritte's suggestion, he couldn't help making a face as they walked through the store, as there was a lot of clothing that neither he nor Ygritte would usually wear, both being T-shirt and jeans people. He wondered if they were here just because Ygritte came from a poor family and going to a place like this was a novel experience. Except she was dragging him along with a very specific goal in mind, and he hoped it wasn't to make him try on a suit.

They did, in fact, stop in the suit section, and Ygritte had a clerk come over and take Jon's measurements. But before the clerk could start making recommendations for suits, Ygritte ushered Jon out of there, and they were heading someplace else within the store. Before Jon could ask Ygritte why she needed his measurements, his jaw dropped as Ygritte pulled him into the lingerie section.

"Ygritte." Jon's mouth was suddenly dry. Though the thought of Ygritte wearing a lacy number was arousing, he _liked_ the fact that she wasn't a girly girl, and didn't want her to change. "You don't have to..."

"Oh, it's not for me." Ygritte grinned.

Jon thought of who Ygritte could possibly know that she'd want to gift with lingerie. "Not Sansa? Buying sexy underwear for my sister is really weird -"

"No, not Sansa." Ygritte took his hand.

"Then who? A friend from uni?"

"Nope." Ygritte's grin got bigger. There was a table of lace-trim, silky panties in assorted colors and sizes. "These," she said softly, "are going to be for you."

"What." That was why she got his measurements.

"It's your punishment for yesterday." Ygritte smirked. "You like my knickers so much... now you can have some of your own."

She picked out just a few pairs - two black, one red. And then she picked out garters and thigh-high lace-trimmed stockings to match. When they checked out, the clerk smiled at Jon and said, "I'm sure he'll be very pleased," and Ygritte just snickered and said, "I know I will be!"

Jon's cheeks burned on the way out to the car, and it wasn't just from being flustered. He'd never worn women's underwear - it wasn't something he'd even think of doing - and somehow the thought of wearing panties, garters and stockings for Ygritte to ogle him, _objectify_ him, was a turn-on... and the feeling of how _naughty_ it was to be turned on by this was just adding to that uncomfortably aroused feeling.

When they got home, Ygritte said to Jon, "All right. Pick out a set and try it on for me."

He decided to go with black - it was his color. His hands shook as he put on the lace-trimmed black panties - his cock throbbed as the silky fabric caressed it. He pulled on the stockings, and fumbled with the garters until he figured it out. He took a look at himself in the mirror, erect bulge in the panties, and the thought of this being so unlike him - so _naughty_ \- made his cock ache even more.

He liked that feeling.

He walked into the bedroom - Ygritte had conceded to at least some of his plans for a romantic evening, candles were lit. She was already naked, legs spread, slowly touching herself. "Oh, my," she said, taking a look at Jon.

Jon just stood there, watching her watch him. He liked the hunger he saw in her eyes.

"Turn around," she growled.

He did. "You've got a magnificent arse," she said. "It looks amazing in those panties."

Feeling suddenly playful, Jon shook his bum. Ygritte laughed, and so did he. He stood a moment longer, and then he turned around again, letting her take it all in. At last, she gestured for him to join her on the bed.

Once he was on the bed, she reached into the bedtable and pulled out the collar and leash. Jon groaned as she put it on him, his cock twinging even more. She laughed and cupped his chin, stroking his beard as she leaned in for a kiss. Then she said, smiling, "You look like a right proper tart, Jon Snow."

"I do." Jon laughed. His voice was soft as he heard himself say, "I'm your tart."

"Mmmmmmm." Ygritte kissed him again. "Yes, you are." She rubbed the bulge in his panties. "You like this, don't you, being all tarted up for me."

"Yes."

She stroked his face and beard some more, and then her fingers played down his throat, down to rub a nipple. She gently pulled the nipple ring, making him gasp, and then she rubbed it some more, the nipple more sensitive for having had the ring pulled. Jon moaned, and Ygritte started kissing his neck, laughing between kisses. "Such a naughty boy, looking like a slut for me." She nibbled his neck, and then nipped his lower lip. "You want to be my slut?"

"Yes, please."

"Yes? You want to be my whore, and do whatever I want?"

"Please." Jon felt like he was about to come just from her words.

Ygritte continued to rub his hard cock through the silky panties, kissing him, and then, with heat in her eyes that made Jon shiver, she reached down and yanked the panties so hard they ripped. She continued to rip the panties until they just fell down, in pieces, hanging limply from the garters. Ygritte unhooked the garters, but kept the stockings on.

"Those were expensive," Jon said.

"Yes, they were," Ygritte said. "I'll buy you another pair." She gave a little growl before she kissed him again. "And then I'll rip them off you again."

Jon shuddered.

They kissed again, and Ygritte's hand was on his bare cock now, stroking it slowly; her index finger hooked possessively through the captive bead ring in the head of his cock. Jon reached between Ygritte's legs and found she was already dripping wet. 

Feeling her wetness drove him wild, and he kissed his way down to her breasts, sucking her nipples hard, licking them fast, a preview of what he'd be doing to her clit momentarily. He kissed down her stomach and buried his nose in her bush, nuzzling it before he took his first taste. He climbed off the bed and knelt at the edge of the bed, Ygritte's legs on her shoulders, her hands fisting his curls as he viciously devoured her, his tongue working like a hurricane on her clit and then inside of her, fucking her G-spot. When he resumed licking her clit, and sucking on it, Ygritte worked her hips, fucking his face. Jon loved it. One hand fingered her soaking wet pussy, and the other stroked himself idly - he too was wet, leaking an abundance of precum, out of his mind with lust.

When Ygritte climaxed, screaming, Jon groaned into her, fighting off the urge to come himself. He gave her a few last slow licks through her orgasm, then climbed back on the bed, took her into his arms, and kissed her deeply. As they kissed, Ygritte rolled him onto his back, and Jon cried out as he felt Ygritte taking him inside her; they both moaned together when he was all the way in.

Ygritte leaned in to kiss him, and then cradled his head as he kissed her breasts. Making love to her nipples as her wet, hot, sloppy pussy kissed his cock again and again was heavenly; Jon moaned into her breasts. Ygritte gasped and shuddered, panting "yes, that's it... god, you have such a good tongue..."

"Mmmmmmmm." Jon sucked a nipple into his mouth. Their eyes met, and he took a few loving licks, gazing at her adoringly. "I want to make it good for you." He lapped her nipple again. "I want to be your good boy."

"Mmmmmm, but you're a very naughty boy." She gave a tug on the leash. "The lingerie was supposed to be your punishment, and you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You enjoy being a slutty little tart for me."

"God, yes." Jon groaned.

"So naughty." She tugged the leash again. "Naughty. Little. Slut."

"Fuck..." Jon's hands tightened their grip on Ygritte's hips and he began to thrust harder, faster.

Ygritte wound the leash around her hand and wrist and pulled harder, as her free hand caressed Jon's stocking-clad thighs. She rode him hard, matching his rhythm. "That's right. Such a slut." Her hand moved up to his chest, rubbing his chest, her fingers lingering on his nipples, teasing them, playing with the nipple rings. "Slutty boy."

They didn't last much longer. Ygritte's domination sent Jon close to the edge, and Ygritte reveled in the power she held over him, making him lose control, give in to raw animal passion. The wet suctioning sound of their fuck, his balls slapping against her, their moans, and the bed creaking and rocking against the wall filled the room, adding to the raunchiness of it all. Jon loved how lost he was in Ygritte's body, in the act of being hers to do with as she pleased. He loved her nipples in his mouth, the feel of her swollen clit between his fingers, her pussy dripping with thick cream - he loved the _sight_ of her cream, making her petals glisten... the sight of her pussy taking his cock, slicking it with her juices - and he loved hearing her pant and moan as he pleased her. When he felt her trembling, he knew she was right there, and he pressed his hand into her more firmly, rubbing her clit faster and harder. He sped up inside her as hard as he could go, and braced himself as she clutched his head and gasped out, " _Jon_ -"

A wordless wail, as her body tensed and then the contractions came. When Jon felt her cunt clench and pulse around his cock, he cried "Ygritte!" and shuddered as he gave in to his own release, shooting deep inside her. Ygritte kissed him then, and they moaned into the kiss, holding each other, rocking together through the delicious throbbing waves of ecstasy.

Ygritte curled up on him, snuggling into his chest, and he stroked her hair. She unhooked the leash and collar, and put it beside them on the bedtable, and pet his face as he played with her hair. Before they could doze off, Jon got up to put out the candles. Ygritte stirred, and watched him in the glow of the last candle before he snuffed it out.

"You really do look good in those stockings," Ygritte murmured.

"I'm not wearing this every day," Jon said.

"I didn't say you should. But for special occasions..." Ygritte smiled. "It's very sexy."

Jon peeled off the stockings, and then threw one at Ygritte on the bed. She laughed and threw it back at him, and he threw them both at her. Then he pounced on the bed and tackled her with a growl, and they laughed together, nuzzling and kissing.

"I'll think about it," Jon said.

"You know you liked it." She kissed the tip of his nose. "I liked it."

In the darkness, Jon smiled. He didn't know what came over him, but he did indeed like that Ygritte was getting him to take a walk on the wild side.


End file.
